


Утренняя разминка

by CallMe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бедовое утро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренняя разминка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early-morning Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439579) by [nitschieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh). 



> Команда Izuki x Takao на mini OTP Wars Xtreme.

Шун лежит в постели и беспокойно ворочается. Не потому, что больше не хочет спать в это тихое воскресное утро — просто не может. В надежде снова вырубиться Шун пытается как-то улечься, стараясь не сильно ерзать, но в итоге через пару минут ерзать начинает уже не только он. Обнимающая его рука на мгновение с силой сжимается вокруг талии.  
— М-м-м, Шун-чан, ты чего? Сколько времени?  
С одной стороны, Шуну жаль, что он разбудил Такао, но с другой — совсем нет. Как-никак теперь есть надежда, что ему помогут… в беде.  
— Шесть утра, — Шун кидает взгляд в сторону будильника в комнате Такао, — и я в порядке. Просто передо мной тут встала маленькая проблема, с которой трудновато разобраться, пока ты так крепко меня обнимаешь.  
Такао, видимо, еще не до конца проснулся, потому что проходит пара долгих секунд, прежде чем он приподнимается на локте и заглядывает в лицо Шуна сонным, но веселым взглядом:  
— Шун-чан, у тебя утро, что ли?  
Ответить Шуну не удается, потому что Такао вдруг закидывает на него ногу и легонько прижимает пах. Шун удивленно ахает.  
— Молчание — знак согласия, — довольно хихикает Такао и слегка двигает ногой вверх и вниз, вынудив Шуна невольно подкинуть бедра, и вновь смеется, тихонько и хрипло со сна:  
— Ого, все так плохо?  
Шун обреченно всхлипывает и кивает. Наверняка он сейчас выглядит совершенно ужасно. Но ведь так он себя и чувствует. Такао еще ничего не говорит, а его ладонь уже гладит Шуна по груди и спускается ниже, словно в поисках подсказки:  
— Протянуть тебе руку помощи?  
Шун снова кивает. Он еще пытается как-то скрыть свое состояние, но знает, что позорно проигрывает. И рассердиться на себя за полное отсутствие самоконтроля не успевает, потому что в следующую секунду Такао засовывает руку под резинку его пижамных штанов, дергает их вниз и обхватывает член. Шун не сдерживает облегченного стона, который резко обрывается, когда Такао делает первое движение кулаком. Шун включается в ритм почти сразу, подается навстречу, и Такао выдыхает ему в шею:  
— Знаешь, Шун-чан, не такая уж и маленькая это проблема.  
Шун давится воздухом, но, продолжая двигаться, отводит глаза. Смешок щекочет волосы, и Такао прикусывает кожу под ухом:  
— Ну и чего ты сейчас-то застеснялся? Кто тут проснулся со стояком в шесть утра и поднял меня?  
Шун сдается. Он перестает сдерживать стоны и чуть разворачивается в объятии, прикрыв глаза, смотрит на Такао. Лицо будто плавится от жара; можно себе представить, как он сейчас выглядит. И судя по тому, как дергается кадык на горле Такао, эффект именно тот, на который Шун надеялся.  
— Ну я же не специально. И, заметь, вовсе не я предложил эту разминку.  
Непрерывное покусывание, которым Такао все это время награждал шею Шуна, прерывается короткой болезненной вспышкой, когда Такао мстительно вонзает зубы сильнее. И Шун шипит, но мгновение спустя уже все забывает, стоит Такао успокаивающе зализать место укуса, оставляя влажный холодеющий след. Оба знают, что теперь обязательно останется метка, и, хотя неудобных вопросов не избежать, в данный момент им абсолютно все равно. Наоборот — заводит неимоверно.  
— То есть это я во всем виноват?  
Шун скорее чувствует, чем слышит голос Такао. Низкий тембр вибрацией оседает на коже, и Шун вновь не сдерживает глухого стона.  
— Все еще придумываешь отговорки?  
Такао сильнее сжимает пальцы, словно приводя аргумент, и Шун мотает головой, захлебываясь воздухом, пока Такао не ослабляет давление, а затем вцепляется в его рубашку и роняет на себя, увлекая в поцелуй. Они толком не выспались, и потому все получается медленно, глубоко, очень мягко. Именно так, как нужно. Прекращать не хочется, и Шун начинает скучать по нему, не успев отстраниться. Он встряхивается и тихо вздыхает, когда Такао продолжает то, на чем остановился.  
— Какие могут быть отговорки. Просто сложно не гореть, когда ты такой горячий.  
Шун на мгновение поражается своей способности даже в таком состоянии выдавать каламбуры, пусть и весьма сомнительные в этот раз, но затем Такао вновь перетягивает внимание на себя, и Шун чуть не кончает в ту же секунду.  
— Черт, Шун, нельзя же так, ты… Потрогай меня тоже?  
Такао прижимается пахом к бедру Шуна, признаваясь в том, как сильно он в нем нуждается, и Шун с готовностью разворачивается окончательно и тянется к нему. Они движутся почти синхронно. Такао скидывает с них одеяло, пока Шун одной рукой стягивает с него пижаму, другой обхватывает член. Они сталкиваются на половине пути и падают в очередной поцелуй.  
Вскоре они находят ритм, который подходит обоим, и только поцелуй помогает хоть как-то сохранять тишину и не перебудить всех остальных в доме Такао. С каждой секундой движения Шуна становятся все беспорядочнее, он панически хрипит «салфетки!» в губы Такао, каким-то чудом умудряется сдержаться, пока Такао с давней сноровкой достает необходимое, и кончает с задушенным, похожим на имя, стоном, стоит только Такао вновь его коснуться. Сонливость накатывает мгновенно, но Шун упрямо продолжает двигать рукой, пока Такао начисто его вытирает. А потом они снова целуются.  
Такао догоняет его очень быстро.  
К моменту, как они оба восстанавливают дыхание и приводят себя в порядок, Шун чувствует только чистое удовлетворение. Он расслабленно жмурится, потягиваясь, и лезет обниматься, тихонько хихикая под нос. Когда Шун вновь открывает глаза, то натыкается на смешливый, ласковый взгляд.  
— Чего веселишься?  
Шун чуть приподнимается и чмокает Такао в слегка припухшие губы.  
— Доброе утро.  
Такао мгновенно расплывается в широкой улыбке и повторяет за ним. В этот раз поцелуй, сонный и неторопливый, длится, пока организм наконец не напоминает, что за окном все еще раннее утро. Такао сначала пытается бороться с зевками, но вскоре заражает ими и Шуна. Поцеловав его последний раз в кончик носа, Шун разворачивается и подставляет спину. Они вновь закутываются в одеяло, и по всему телу начинает расползаться приятное тепло, особенно там, где Такао прижимается к нему горячей грудью.  
Шун уже почти спит, когда Такао вдруг тихонько бормочет:  
— В душ бы...  
Шун согласно мычит, но секунду спустя чувствует, как губы растягивает очередная усмешка:  
— В душе я покажу свое великодушие.  
Такао фыркает ему в шею, затем целует в то же самое место и сонно соглашается:  
— Обязательно.  
В нетерпеливом ожидании скорейшего пробуждения они и засыпают.

Конец.


End file.
